Return of the avatar
by fire wolf008
Summary: Aang, Katara and Sokka travel to the Northern water tribe and one the way they meet Tyro. A boy you has quite a few secrets and an unlikely pair of sidekicks, but he becomes a friend the gang never thought they'd have. And they learn that the avatar is not the only one who can control all four elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fire wolf008 here, author of the currently in progress 'Fire and ice' in the Frozen section. I will not be neglecting that story I will still be continuing with that one. So this story is one out of three, it basically the last airbender show, but I have changed it and added more characters. Forgive me if there are a few things that are similar to the show, they would be things I just had to add in.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own The Last Airbender, only the OCs and part of the storyline. I wish I owned the whole thing though, but unfortunately I don't.**

Prologue: Katara

A hundred years of war have past; the Fire Nation has destroyed almost everything that blocks their path. Before this terrible war began the four nations lived together in peace, but the Fire Nation wanted power so they attacked the other three nations and eliminating the Air Nomads. Only the Avatar could have stopped them, but a hundred years ago he just disappeared. The Fire Nation is close to winning this war and people are starting to lose hope, they believe that the Avatar cycle is broken, but I don't believe that. I believe that someday the Avatar will return and end this war.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The cold wind blew snow across the icy landscape of the South Pole towards the ocean. Two kids, a brother and sister, were sitting in a canoe. The girl was paddling while the boy sat in the back and relaxing. The boy was sitting back admiring his muscles in his reflection while the girl was paddling, looking really frustrated. She turned around to face him with a glare, she raised an eyebrow however when she saw him admiring himself.

"Sokka, don't you think you should stop admiring your microscopic muscles and help me paddle? We're never gonna catch any fish if we're going so slowly."

The boy looked at her. "Don't worry Katara; we'll get the fish in no time besides the slower you go the less chance of you scaring the fish. So just carry on paddling and then you can sit back and relax while I do the more manly part." Sokka said as he returned back to flexing his muscles.

Katara glared at him, she lifted the paddle slightly out of the water and hit backwards sending water straight onto Sokka.

"Katara!" Sokka whined.

Far away in the Earth Kingdom, three boys were running through a Fire Nation town with fire nation soldiers hot on their heels. One boy was slightly younger than the other two, but he was definitely faster. He ran ahead of the other two with a small sack in his hand. The boys ran into a large crowd of people, managing to lose the soldiers. The youngest boy looked behind to see the soldiers searching the crowd; he smirked and ran after the other two, who had now run past him.

The made it into a nearby forest once again the youngest ran past the other two, he stopped in a clearing to catch his breath he was shortly joined by the other two, who looked like they were going to collapse from exhaustion. The boy wore nothing fancy just dark brown pants that were tucked into black boots, a dark green long shirt that was rolled up just below his elbows, and a brown sleeveless leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. He had black hair that was slightly spiky, his eyes were a beautiful colour of amber and his skin was quite tan, he had a sword strapped to his back. The other two wore the almost the exact same green pants, brown boots and a brown sleeveless shirt, except one of them had a long dark brown shirt under. The both had green eyes and short brown hair, they too had swords strapped to their backs.

"That was too close." The youngest said bending down and panting heavily.

"No kidding, Tyro." One of the boys said glaring at Tyro.

Tyro stood up straight and looked at the other two. "Why are you giving me that look, Ran?" Tyro asked looking at Ran.

"Because if you hadn't been messing around we would have gotten out quicker and the guards wouldn't have been chasing us." The other boy answered for Ran.

"Ren, why are you two complaining we got the ruby didn't we." Tyro said waving the sack in front of their faces.

"Because if we had been caught, we would be in the dungeons." Ran said crossing his arms, still glaring at Tyro.

"So Ren could have busted us out, he is an earthbender after all." Tyro stated pointing at Ren.

"Tyro haven't you noticed that the Fire Nation is fond of metal so their cells would be made from metal and no one can bend metal." Ran replied getting even more annoyed by Tyro.

Tyro pointed at them, he was about to say something but he was cut off.

"There they are! Get them!" a soldier yelled.

"Shit." Tyro cursed.

Back at the Southern water tribe, Katara was sitting at the back of the canoe watching her brother try catch fish. He had a spear above his head, preparing to pierce an unsuspecting fish but so far he had caught nothing as usual. Katara sighed and leaned over the side of the boat looking into the water, she listened to Sokka mumble on and on about the sneaky fish that kept on evading him.

Katara noticed something grey swim into her gaze, it was a fish. Katara sat up and stared at it as it swam in circles in front of her. She looked back at Sokka and slowly removed her glove from one hand, with a nervous look on her face she twirled her ungloved hand in circular motions and the water surrounding the fish began to rise out of the ocean. She then started using both hands, forming the water into a sphere with the fish trapped inside.

Katara gasped with excitement. "Sokka!"

"Shush Katara; you're going to scare it away." Sokka said his eyes still fixed on the water; he started licking his lips imagining the fish cooking on the fire.

"But Sokka I got one!" Katara said still keeping the ball of water in the air.

"Yeah right." Sokka said rolling his eyes, not believing a word she said.

Katara huffed, she slowly moved the water towards Sokka, but unfortunately for him he raised his spear at the wrong time and he popped the water ball. The fish fell into the canoe and the water fell right onto Sokka.

Sokka cringed from the impact of the cold water; he turned and glared at Katara. "Wasn't wetting me once today enough for you?!" he questioned as he ringed the water out of his wolf tail.

Katara gave him an innocent look, but on the inside she was dying of laughter. "At least we got the fish."

Sokka turned around muttering angrily. "Well you caught it using magic, so it doesn't count."

"It's not magic, its waterbending." Katara stated folding her arms.

"Waterbending, magic it's the same thing." Sokka huffed.

Katara glared at him. "You know what…"

The canoe suddenly banged into a large block of ice causing Sokka and Katara to fall down. The water underneath them moved faster drawing them to a field of small ice bergs. Sokka grabbed the paddle and tried to turn the canoe around, but he was having no luck.

"Katara use your magic and try turn us around!" Sokka shouted still desperately trying to turn them around.

"I told you its waterbending not…"

"Just turn us around!" Sokka yelled back at her.

Katara huffed; she stood up, managing to keep her balance. She moved her arms in a flowing movement, trying to turn them around, but her action her in vain as they slammed right into a large ice berg, giving the canoe a large hole.

"Jump!" Sokka cried as the two leapt from the canoe onto a nearby iceberg, while their canoe got smashed in between to icebergs.

Sokka sat up to look at their surroundings; they were stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Once again Tyro, Ran and Ren were running through the forest with soldiers chasing them. One soldier made a grab for Ran, but he received a rock to the chest from Ren causing him to fly back into two other soldiers. Tyro was so fixed on watching the soldiers behind them he didn't notice the dead end in front of him.

BAM

He ran right into it causing him to fall down on his butt with a thud. He shook his head trying to get rid of the pain, Ren and Ran ran up behind him still looking back at the soldiers but they stopped as soon as they saw the wall.

Tyro stood up, still a bit wobbly. "Ren can you get us up there?" Tyro asked rubbing his forehead which had a small gush on the side; he looked up blinking as the sunlight blinded him.

Ren looked at Tyro. "I think you knocked a few brain cells out, am an earthbender, remember."

Tyro glared at him. "Just get us up there."

Ren huffed as he stomped his foot on the ground creating a pillar of earth to rise out the earth, lifting the three up just has the soldiers reached them. And so the chase continued.

())(()()()())()()()(()())()()()()()()()(

"This is your fault!" Sokka yelled at his sister.

"My fault?!" Katara yelled back glaring at Sokka right in the face.

"Yeah, why didn't you turn us around?!"

"Well I tried to but you weren't watching where we were going!" she exclaimed

Sokka crossed his arms in a huff and sat down on the piece of ice. "I knew I should have left you home."

"Excuse me? Who is the one who caught the fish?" she questioned.

"But now we don't have any thanks to you. Just leave it to a girl to screw things up."

Katara's eyebrow began to twitch with anger. "You are such a self-centred, sexist jerk!" she yelled, balling her hands into fists and throwing them around.

Sokka just looked at her, not even fazed by what she was yelling at him.

CRACK

Sokka's gaze shifted from Katara to a tall iceberg behind her that was cracking and splitting due to Katara's anger.

"Ahm Katara." He said with a slight hint of fear on his face.

Katara noticed the look on his face, thinking he was scared of her she smirked and crossed her arms. "So I've finally gotten through that thick skull of yours." She said unaware of what was happening behind her.

Sokka shook his head, he pointed behind Katara at the crumbling iceberg. She looked at him confused, she turned and saw the tall iceberg giving way and without warning it fell down into the water sending a large wave towards the duo. The wave sent them backwards into another iceberg; bouncing them back forward. Their piece of ice rocked back and forth almost tossing them into the water.

The water began to settle, stilling the piece of ice. Both kids had eyes that were full of shock and relief, Sokka snapped his head towards Katara glaring at her.

"What?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Congratulations you've gone from weird to freakish. Your little outburst almost drowned us!" he shouted.

Katara looked at sokka, confused, then at the place where the iceberg once stood. "I did that?" she asked looking back at Sokka.

"Well I certainly didn't do it, am not the weird one." He stated.

Katara glared at him, getting ready to have another outburst, but this time slap him in the face with some water. Bu something caught her eye, a glowing blue light shone from below the water below them. Both Sokka and Katara leaned over the piece of ice, trying to get a closer look at what looked like a glowing sphere of ice rising up towards the surface.

The two quickly realised that it was rising right under them; they quickly got up and backed away from the edge just in time before the giant sphere of ice burst out of the water. It pushed their piece of ice backwards, causing Sokka and Katara to once again fall over. The sphere floated a few meters away from them with two dark shapes inside it.

)()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()(()

Tyro burst through a bush, followed by Ren and Ran. Even though the three had gotten over the wall, the soldiers had still caught up to them, but luckily they were far ahead of them. Tyro was running so fast he didn't notice the outline of a large circle, buried under a pile of leaves. As he stepped into the circle, a large ball shaped metal cage snapped him up and suspended him up in the air; and the sack with the ruby and his sword lay on the forest floor below him.

"Great." He said to himself sarcastically.

Ren and Ran ran below where Tyro was suspended, they both looked up and smirked maliciously. Ran bent down and picked up the sack and took off into the forest.

"Wait guys!" Tyro pleaded.

"Sorry pal, but it's every man for himself." Ren smirked running after his brother. "Enjoy prison!" he called back.

"Come one guys, don't leave me here!" Tyro yelled, but they had already disappeared. Tyro gritted his teeth. "Assholes." He said slumping back in the cage.

A few minutes went by when the soldiers saw Tyro in one of their traps. They started to laugh. "Thought you could get away from us Tiger?" the Captain asked.

"Well yeah, since you guys are just a bunch of chattering hog monkeys." Tyro mocked.

The soldiers instantly stopped laughing and glared at Tyro. "Get that Earth Kingdom son of bitch down." The Captain ordered.

A soldier picked up Tyro's sword and walked up to the tree that was nearest to the one Tyro was in, attached to the trunk of the tree was the chain that held Tyro's cage. Tyro didn't see the soldier walk up to the tree, he was still glaring at the captain.

"You did not just call my mom a bitch." He said gritting his teeth.

"I did." The captain said calmly, as the soldier raised Tyro's sword.

Tyro was about to say something, but he was cut off by the sound of a sword cutting through a chain and the cage plunging to the floor. The cage hit the floor hard, causing Tyro ti bang his head on the bars knocking him out.

"Woah, what is that?" Katara asked staring intently at the sphere in awe.

"It's probably some sort of Fire nation trick." Sokka said holding his spear up at it. "So let's just back away and find some way to get home." He said putting his hand in front of Katara and slowly pushing her backwards away from the sphere.

Katara pushed his hand away. "Sokka if you push me back anymore I'll fall into the water."

Sokka didn't pay any attention to what she was saying; he looked around; trying to figure out a way to get them home. Katara watched him pace around the piece of ice, her gaze kept shifting though, from Sokka to the sphere and back to Sokka.

Sokka's face suddenly lit up with an idea. "I got it; we use this piece of ice as a boat." He said feeling proud of himself. "Then you can use waterbending to move it. I am so brilliant." He added.

"Oh so now you call it waterbending, when you really need me to use it." Katara said crossing her arms.

"So" Sokka shrugged his shoulders, he looked back at the sphere. Suddenly the smaller shape's eyes opened, and they were glowing blue so were arrows that were on its hands and head. Sokka got such a fright he fell backwards in shock.

Katara looked back and gasped seeing the shape that somehow resembled a boy; eyes glowing. "He's alive, we have to help him." She said grabbing Sokka's club from its pouch that was strapped to his back.

"Katara get back here! We don't know what that thing is." Sokka called as he ran after her, who was carefully hopping on tiny pieces of ice like they were stepping stones towards the sphere.

She reached the sphere and raised the club. "Katara, don't even think about!" Sokka yelled at her. Katara paid no attention; she bought the club down, smashing it into the sphere.

With every hit the ice cracked more and more, Sokka had finally managed to reach the sphere, run towards Katara, he was about to stop her but as he reached her she slammed the club into the sphere. The ice began to split, along crack ran all the way up to the top of the sphere.

"Now you've done it." Sokka said, pointing his hand at the sphere in a lazy fashion.

Suddenly a light beam shot out of the sphere into the sky and a blast of air threw Katara back into Sokka, they landed on the very edge of the ice almost falling into the water, again.

A small Fire Nation warship was sailing through the cold waters of the South Pole. A teenager with a scar on the left hand side of his face was standing on the deck of the ship while an old man sat far behind him at a table drinking tea. The teenager's eyes caught sight of the beam of light in the distance.

"Uncle, look!" the teenager called turning to the old man pointing at the beam.

"What is it Prince Zuko?" the old man asked looking up from his cup of tea.

"That light had to come from a powerful source." Zuko stated.

"Yes it must have and it is quite beautiful." Zuko's uncle said smiling as he took another sip of his tea.

Zuko looked at his uncle. "Forget that!" Zuko shouted in an irritated voice. "That light had to come from him." He said turning back to face the direction the beam was coming from.

His uncle sighed. "It is probably just the celestial lights, Prince Zuko."

"No it was him, it was the avatar." Zuko stated, his eyes full of determination

())()()()()(()(()(((()()()()()(()()()()

Tyro woke up in a dark and extremely cold cell, the only source of light was the square hole in the door that had bars running vertically down. He sat up slowly, his head was throbbing from having hit his head hard twice, and blood was seeping out of the small gush on the side of his head.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a door being opened; he walked up to his cell door, still a bit wobbly. He peeped out the opening to spot soldiers dragging Ran and Ren into the cell next to him.

Tyro smirked. "That's what you get for betraying the Flaming Tiger, he thought to himself."

He sat down on the blanket in the corner of his cell; he shivered a bit due to the cell been so cold. Not even his happiness to see the two brothers in prison with him was enough to keep him warm. He bought both his hands to his mouth and clasped them together, leaving an opening. He then placed his lips near to his hands and breathed out fire.

**First chapter, tell me what you guys think.**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The beam of light suddenly disappeared along with the wind, leaving Sokka and Katara covered in snow.

Katara dusted the snow off herself and stood up. "Woah, what was that?" she said intrigued by what had just happened.

"It was weird, that's what it was." Sokka said shaking his head to get the snow off.

Katara continued to stare at the half the ice sphere that was left. "Come on let's check it out." She said curiously, walking up to the sphere.

Sokka stopped dusting snow off himself and turned his head towards his sister. "Are you mad? A light just burst out of that thing and you want to go check it out!"

Katara ignored him and started climbing up the slope that had formed on the sphere.

"Katara get down from there!" Sokka shouted as she reached the top, Katara once again ignored him and slid into the sphere.

Sokka stared up at the sphere in disbelief; he huffed and stomped up to the sphere. "Why does no one ever listen to me?!" He questioned in irritation as he began to clamber up the sphere.

He slid down into the sphere, holding his spear above his head. He spotted Katara kneeling next to a boy, who seemed unconscious. Sokka looked at the boy suspiciously; he walked up to him with his spear held in front of him.

"Is it alive?" Sokka asked probing the boy softly with his spear.

Katara looked up at him; annoyed, "Yes HE is alive." She answered, but Sokka still continued to poke the boy. "Sokka stop it." She demanded shielding the boy with her body slightly and swatting Sokka's spear away.

The boy started gaining consciousness, he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, he could only make out the outline of Katara's face but once it cleared he gasped silently. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Katara smiled gently, noticing the boy waking up.

"I need to ask you something." He said weakly.

"What is it?" she asked leaning closer.

He blinked slowly, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked smiling excitedly.

Katara looked at him confused. "Um…sure I guess." She said.

The boy created a circle of air beneath himself; lifting him to his feet. Sokka jumped backwards, pointing his spear at the boy.

The boy looked around his icy surroundings in confusion, "Where am i?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You're in the Southern Water and…"

"Who are you and how did you get into the ice?!" Sokka demanded cutting Katara off, "And how aren't you frozen?"

"Am not sure." The boy answered.

"Sokka, stop interrogating him!" Katara shouted smacking Sokka on the head. She looked back at the boy. "My name is Katara and this is my annoying older brother Sokka. What's your name?" she asked.

"Am…A…A…achoo!" the boy sneezed and flew up into the air. Katara and Sokka stared up into the sky, with confused expressions on their face.

The boy floated back down and landed in front of Sokka and Katara, "Am Aang." He said smiling.

Sokka and Katara stared at him in shock, "You…you sneezed and flew ten feet…in the air." Sokka stuttered.

"Only ten feet, Wow I usually go higher than that." Aang said in surprise.

"Higher?!" Sokka said slumping in shock.

"Yep." Aang replied happily.

Katara gasped in shock, "No way…you're an airbender."

"Sure am, I've got the tattoos and sky bison to prove it." Aang said proudly.

"What sky bison?" Sokka asked looking around.

Aang gasped, he turned around; to find a big brown and white, hairy hill. He ran up to it and leapt onto it. The three had been so busy talking they hadn't noticed it before behind a pile of snow.

Aang moved closer to the bison's eye, "Are you alright buddy?" Aang asked, "Come on Appa, wake up." Aang said lifting the bison's eyelid and waving his hand in front of its eye. The bison lifted his head, causing Aang to slide down his head and landed on his bum.

"That's a sky bison?" Katara asked, watching the massive six legged creature stand up.

"Yep, this is Appa." Aang introduced, smiling.

Appa opened his mouth and gave Aang a big lick, "I missed you too buddy." Aang laughed, patting Appa's head. Katara giggled softly watching Aang and Appa. Sokka just stood in the background with his arms crossed; staring at Aang suspiciously.

"So, you guys live around here?" Aang asked wiping bison saliva off himself.

Katara was about to answer but she was interrupted by Sokka's hand covering her mouth, "Don't answer that, he's probably a Fire Nation spy or something." He said pointing his spear at Aang.

Katara pushed his hand off her mouth in an irritated fashion, "Seriously Sokka, he's an airbender why would he be a Fire Nation spy?" She said glaring at Sokka. Sokka opened his mouth to argue but was quickly cut off, "And you can't argue that he isn't because he has airbender tattoos, a flying bison and he can airbend. Is that not evidence enough for you?" she questioned.

"Ha; flying bison. That thing can't fly; it doesn't even have any wings and…"

Sokka stopped talking as he got showered with bison snot,"EWW, get it off! Get it off!" he screamed dropping his spear attempting to wipe the snot off himself.

Aang cringed, "Sorry about that, but don't worry it'll wash off easily."

Sokka glared at Aang, mumbling angrily as he wiped the snot off himself. He picked up his spear and stomped off.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I've had enough of giant light beams, airbenders and giant snot monsters." Sokka called back. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't watching where he was walking and he fell right into the water. Katara and Aang burst out laughing as Sokka climbed out of the water looking pretty pissed off.

"Sokka, where did you plan on walking to?" Katara asked, giggling.

"Home; the only place that's not filled with snot monsters and air heads." Sokka answered.

"Did you plan on swimming back because we no longer have a canoe, remember?" Katara said, giving him her 'duh' look.

"No I was going to use my superior brain power and think up a brilliant plan, as I always do." Sokka boasted.

"Yeah, your brain is really superior." Katara agreed sarcastically.

Sokka smirked, "Why thank you Katara that…" realisation came to him, "Hey… was that really necessary?" he asked glaring at her. Katara just shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

Aang looked at the two in thought, "You know if you guys are stuck, Appa and I could give you a lift." Aang offered.

"Thanks Aang." Katara said walking up to Appa as Aang jumped onto Appa's head using airbending.

"Woah, Woah…Woah. No way am I getting onto that thing." Sokka objected crossing his arms.

Katara turned her head and stared at Sokka, half way up Appa with Aang standing in Appa's saddle helping her up. "So you would rather freeze to death than ride on a flying bison?" she questioned.

Sokka raised his hand to argue but Katara silenced him with her 'are you seriously going to argue' look.

"Fine." He said giving in angrily. He stomped up to Appa and clambered up Appa, muttering under his breath, "I can't believe am getting onto a snot monster."

)()()()()()()()(())()(()()()())(()()()()(())(()()

Back in the Earth Kingdom, a black dragon flew silently in the sky. It landed on the edge of the forest, the trees shielding it from the view of the locals. Its skin was mainly black, but also had a bluish colour to it and its eyes her electric blue. A small red dragon popped its head out a satchel attached to the black dragon's saddle and looked around.

"We've searched the entire forest and we have not found Tyro." It said climbing out of the saddle and down the black dragon, "I mean he told us to meet him in the forest…am I right, he said he'll wait for us in the forest!" it exclaimed, throwing its arms in the air.

The black dragon made a soft growling noise and indicated towards the town with his head. The red dragon looked at him, then at the town.

"What are you saying; you think he got captured?" it asked crossing his arms.

The black dragon nodded in response.

The red dragon sighed, "Why am I always the one to get him out of sticky situations…Okay, you go wait on the other side of the forest we'll meet you there."

The black dragon nodded and flew up, almost blowing the little dragon off his feet and flew over the trees. The red dragon watched him fly away then made his way down to the town

)()()()()()()()()()(()())()()()()()(

"Come on Appa, yip yip!" Aang said flicking the reins trying to get Appa to fly because Appa had decided to swim not fly.

Sokka sat at the back of the saddle, slouching looking annoyed, "I knew this thing couldn't fly." He said crossing his arms. Katara looked back at him and glared.

"Appa is just tired; a little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky." Aang said smiling, not bothered by Sokka's attitude.

The sun was starting to slowly set, changing day into night.

)()(())()()(())()()()()()()()()()(()

The little red dragon snuck through the town silently, avoiding the peoples' gazes. It made its way towards the town's prison, where Tyro was been held. The red dragon reached the double door that led into the prison; it looked up to the door knob which was far from his reach. It huffed and rubbed its hands together and climbed up the one of the doors, but it lost its grip and slid down the door and landed on its butt.

"Oww." It cried silently trying not to make a noise, rubbing its butt it stood up and looked at the door; trying to figure out a way to get to the knob.

It looked around trying to find something to aid it in getting up to the door knob, he spotted a small plank; just small enough for it to carry, lying up against a wall. It scurried up to the plank and picked it up almost falling backwards from the weight of it. It placed it on a small rock close to the door; it then scurried away from the plank and stumbled back with a rock that was a bit heavier than itself.

"Okay, this better work otherwise Tyro is on his own." It stated stumbling onto the plank.

The rock suddenly started getting too heavy and the red dragon was starting to lose its balance, it fell forward causing the rock to fall onto the opposite side to it. It flew into the air and hit the door face first.

"Ow…" before it could exclaim its pain any further, the door swung open slamming it into the wall as two guards walked out the prison laughing.

"You think he'll notice we're gone?" one guard asked chuckling.

"Please if I know Quon, he'll never even notice we're gone. Even if someone dropped a hippo cow on him he'll still be asleep. Beside we're only going to get a drink so we won't be gone long." The other guard replied, smirking. The two continued to laugh and made their way to the bar.

The door slowly started to come off the door and started to close, the red dragon fell to the floor; landing on its head with his legs in the air "Ouch." It said slowly. Its leg came down to the floor and it laid there, stars dancing around its head.

It slowly stood up clutching its head, "That boy better be thankful that I saved his butt."

It suddenly noticed the door slowly about to close, stared at the door blankly and just as it was about to close, realisation came to it and it dashed through the door almost getting squashed in between it.

It stood up and watched the door close, "Whew, now I just need the key…" the red dragon stopped talking as he heard someone give out a loud snore.

It turned to see a guard fast asleep sitting on a stool, leaning against a wall with his feet on a small table. The red dragon slowly crept past the guard until it noticed the keys to the cells under the guard's foot.

The red dragon raised an eyebrow and slump forward, "You've got to be kidding me."

It climbed to the table and carefully grabbed the keys and gently started to pull, the guard snorted and started to stir the red dragon stopped and stared at the guard; biting its lip nervously. The guard settled down and went back sleep, the red dragon sighed in relief and started to pull the keys once more but just as it was about to be successful the guard woke up.

The guard opened his eyes; sleepily and gazed over at his foot and he suddenly noticed the red dragon with its hand clutched onto the keys. The guard's eyes widened in shock and fright.

"AHHH, MUTANT LIZARD!" he yelled making a grab for his club.

"Lizard? Mutant?!" the dragon questioned dropping the keys and putting its hand on its hip.

The guard froze in fear, hearing the dragon talk had just added to his fear.

"So let's clarify something here pal, I am not a lizard but a pedigree spirt dragon and not to mention I'm even the spirit for your nation so don't come here disrespect..." the dragon was cut off as the guards smashed his club onto the table almost squashing the dragon. The dragon jumped to the other side of the table and stuck its tongue out at the guard.

"You call yourself a soldier; you can't even hit a little dragon." It mocked. The guards swung the club again each time missing the dragon, "Missed me." It continued to mock.

The guard gritted his teeth and swung the club once more, the dragon took the opportunity and jumped onto the club and over the man's faces causing the man to slam the club into his own face and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

The dragon smirked and climbed onto the table, "I'll take those," it said triumphantly grabbing the keys and jumping off the table.

It casually strolled past all the cells, looking under the doors to see who occupied the cell. It eventually spotted Tyro sitting in the corner with his arms crossed on his knees and his head buried in them. It climbed up a broom; which was leaning quite close to Tyro's cell door. The dragon slotted the key into the keyhole and turned it.

Tyro's head snapped up as the sound of a key been turned in the lock jarred him out of his boredom. He slowly got up and walked towards the door, waiting for someone to open it. As he reached it the dragon jumped onto the bars of the cell opening; giving Tyro the fright of his life.

He jumped backwards, breathing heavily, "Jiro?!" he shouted at the dragon, who was smirking.

"What?" Jiro asked innocently.

"Don't scare me like that." Tyro replied opening the door, almost slamming Jiro in the wall.

"Hey, watch it! I've already had my fair share of bone breaking experiences and I don't want anymore." Jiro stated leaping off the door onto Tyro's shoulder.

Tyro rolled his eyes and walked past the other cells towards the entrance.

"Hey Tyro." Tyro's head turned towards the cell the voice was coming from.

"Tyro frowned, "What the hell do you want, Ran?!" he demanded glaring at Ran.

"Come on buddy, can't you just help us out and pass the key." Ran begged.

"If you think am helping you two, you've got another thing coming." Tyro growled.

"Oh come on can't we put the past behind us?"

"Take a hint pal; he doesn't want to help you out." Jiro said glaring at Ran, who stared back at Jiro with wide eyes.

"Who's the lizard?" ran asked not taking his eyes off Jiro.

Jiro huffed in irritation, "What's wrong with you people, are you blind or something? Am a dragon not a lizard."

"He's a friend and bye bye Ran." Tyro said waving mockingly.

"Can you at least pass me the keys?" Ran asked pleadingly.

Tyro thought for a moment, then turned and walked back to his cell door and took the keys from the door. Jiro looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Please tell me you're not helping them out." Jiro asked in disbelief.

Tyro turned his head and looked at Jiro with a mischievous smirk, "Am just going to have a little fun."

Tyro stood in front of the twin's cell and held out the keys to Ran. "Thanks man," Ran said reaching for the keys.

But before he could even touch them Tyro dropped the keys into a drain below. "Oops, butter fingers." He said shrugging his shoulders, "Well that was the only set so I guess you guys are stuck, so enjoy prison." He said taking off.

"Tyro!" Ran yelled angrily.

"Nicely played my young student." Jiro complimented as he hung onto Tyro's jacket.

Tyro chuckled, "I do believe I didn't learn that from you."

"Say what you want but you learnt that from me." Jiro said holding his head up proudly.

Tyro shook his head and run into the prison storeroom and grabbed his sword and the sack the ruby was in.

"Ha, looks like they weren't smart enough to take it back." Tyro said running out the room.

"That's the Fire Nation for you." Jiro mocked.

"Hey." Tyro said a little offended.

Jiro just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

Tyro burst through the prison door; knocking two guards out. "Oops, sorry guys." Tyro yelled back sprinting through the town towards the forest, with people staring at him.

()()()()())()(())()(())()(())(()())()(

Zuko stood on the deck of his ship looking onto the dark horizon. Iroh came up behind him and looked at his nephew, "Prince Zuko, its late I suggest you get some sleep."

"I don't plan on sleeping uncle, not while the Avatar is out there." Zuko replied not taking his eyes off the horizon.

Iroh sighed sadly, "Zuko even if the Avatar is alive, you won't find him; you father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried to find the Avatar but all of them failed."

"That's because they wanted to find the Avatar, I have to find the Avatar in order to restore my honour." Zuko stated.

"Zuko even if you find the Avatar, what will it change?" Iroh asked.

Zuko turned to his uncle with an angry expression, "It will change everything! It will change how my father thinks of me!" Zuko yelled, "He'll no longer see me as the weak son."

"Zuko, your brother and sister were not strong; they had their own weaknesses." Iroh said, shaking his head.

"They have none in my father's eyes, nut once I bring him the Avatar that will change." Zuko said determinedly.

Iroh sighed and walked back inside, leaving Zuko standing on the deck with a determined look on his scarred face.

()())()(()(()()())(()())(()()())(()())()(

Tyro ran through the forest, the faint shouts of Fire Nation soldiers not far behind him. Jiro clung onto Tyro's jacket for dear life as Tyro sped through the forest as fast as he could.

"You know if you ran like this before, I wouldn't have had to save your butt and break most of my bones." Jiro stated holding onto Tyro's jacket tighter.

Tyro chuckled, but them he could hear the sound of the guard's shouts getting closer. He looked back to see how far behind the guards were.

Jiro looked back as well but then turned back to face the front, noticing a wide valley in front of them, "TYRO! Big drop up ahead!" Jiro screamed holding onto the handle of Tyro's sword.

Tyro quickly snapped his head to the front and skidded to a halt just has they reached the edge of the valley. He looked behind him, then in front; debating whether to jump or not.

"I suggest we jump." Tyro said looking down at the dry river bed below.

"WHAT?!" Jiro exclaimed in shock, "ARE YOU CRAZY, I DID NOT SAVE YOUR BUTT JUST TO DIE SHORTLY AFTERWARDS! IF I WANT ANY CHANCE OF GOING BACK HOME, I NEED TO SEE YOU THROUGH YOUR LIFE AND I DON'T THINK THE OTHERS WILL LIKE IT IF I ALLOW YOU TO DIE AT 14…"

Tyro shook his head and backed away from the edge, while Jiro carried on with his frantic speech; he took in a deep breath and ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"HEY, WHAT PART OF NO JUMPING OFF THE CLIFF DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Jiro yelled.

Tyro leapt off the cliff just as the guards caught up with them, "Well there goes the Fire ruby." A guard said.

"Not to mention, the Tiger; the Fire Lord is wants him dead or alive." Another guard said, "What's he going to say when he finds out we lost him?" the guard cringed.

The Captain walked over to the edge of the cliff and look down, no sooner did he look down a black dragon shot upwards causing the captain to stumble backwards.

"No way, a Storm Dragon; those…those things aren't meant to exist." The captain stated walking backwards in fear.

"Guess again pal!" Tyro shouted flying directly at the guards.

The guards scattered as the dragon unleashed a stream of lightning at them, "RUN FOR IT!" they screamed running back into the forest.

"Nice timing Comet." Tyro said patting the dragon's neck. The dragon let out a happy soft roar and flew up into the dark sky.

Jiro climbed off Tyro's shoulder and climbed into one of the satchels attached to Comet's saddle, "Please don't do that ever again." He called from the satchel.

Tyro chuckled and placed the sack containing the ruby into the satchel with Jiro, "Here, you can keep the ruby."

"Now you're talking." Jiro said taking the ruby.

)()()()()()(())()(())()()()()()(())()(

Aang lay on Appa's head with his arms behind his head; looking up at the stars. Katara crawled over to the front of the saddle and peered down at Aang.

"Hey." She said resting her chin on her arms on the edge of the saddle.

"Hey, what's up?" Aang asked in a chilled manner.

"Well, I guess I was just thinking with you being an airbender and all; if you know what happened to the Avatar?" she asked curiously.

"Um no, I don't. I didn't really know him, sorry." He answered hesitantly.

"Okay, just curious. Good night." She said lying down in the saddle.

"Night." Aang replied with a guilty expression on his face.

/

**Aang was in the middle of a storm, the rain belted down all around him and Appa. The wind was strong and fierce, the sound of thunder echoed around him and lightning shot across the sky; lighting up the dark clouds. The wind blew Appa all over the place causing him to spiral out of control into the water.**

**Appa tried to fly out of the water but a wave came crashing down on them pushing them down into the depths. As they slowly sunk down to the sea floor Aang's hands let go of the reins and he slowly started to drift away from Appa. Suddenly his eyes and tattoos started to glow a bright blue. Aang slammed his fists together, making a giant sphere of air surround himself and Appa. The sphere was slowly engulfed with ice, trapping them in a ball of ice; the sunk down to the bottom of the ocean.**

/

Aang bolted up breathing heavily; he noticed he was lying on blankets made from animal skins, he cringed he wasn't a big fan of animal skins. Katara walked into the hut with a smile on her face, "Hey Aang, you sleep well?" she asked.

"Um yeah I did, thanks." He lied.

"Well come on, everyone is waiting to meet you." Katara said grabbing his wrist and dragging him outside the hut.

Sokka was standing outside the hut, not looking too happy. Katara led Aang to a small group of people, mostly consisting of women, children, old people and a single polar dog, which was lying down lazily on the snowy ground.

"Aang this is the entire village, everyone this is Aang." Katara said introducing everyone.

Aang bowed politely but the villagers backed away slightly with fearful expressions. Aang looked at them confused, "Why are they are looking at me like that, did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked inspecting himself for bison snot.

"Well no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years, we all thought they were extinct." An elderly woman told Aang.

"Extinct?" Aang replied in confusion and disbelief.

"Aang this is my grandmother, Kanna." Katara interrupted.

"Call me gran-gran." Kanna said.

Sokka stomped up to Aang holding a long wooden staff, "What is this thing some kind of weapon?" Sokka demanded inspecting the staff.

Aang chuckled, "It's not a weapon; it's a glider." He said taking the glider from Sokka, as he took it two large, fan like wings popped out at the top and two smaller ones at the bottom. Sokka jumped back as the wings came out just in time as one almost hit him. "See, the glider lets me control the air current around my glider to fly." Aang told everyone.

Sokka scoffed, "You know last time I checked HUMANS CAN'T FLY; airhead." He added under his breath.

"Check again." Aang stated holding into the glider. He jumped up into the air using a blast of air to get him high up. Once in the air he began to fly around above everyone's' heads, showing off his flying skills proudly…then his head made contact with a tall sloppy looking pile of snow.

"Ah, my….my watch tower." Sokka stuttered running over to his so called 'watch tower'.

But as he got close to it, a huge chunk of his fell from the top right onto him; covering him with snow. Katara laughed and ran up to the tower of snow, but instead of helping her brother she went to help Aang out of the snow.

"That's was amazing Aang." She complimented.

"Thanks." Aang replied rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks going a bit red.

Sokka popped his head out of the pile of snow, looking really pissed off and annoyed. "Great, you're an airbender. Katara is waterbender and together you can just waste time all day long."

"Wow, you're a waterbender?!" Aang said excitedly.

"Well…um, sort of not yet." She answered unsurely.

"Come on everyone that's enough fun for one day." Kanna told everyone, "Come Katara you have chores to do."

"Bye Aang, I'll see you later." Katara said waving at Aang.

"Okay, see you." Aang replied waving back as a whole bunch of kids surrounded him, eager to spend time with an airbender.

Katara walked off with kanna, "Am telling you gran-gran, he's the real thing. I've finally found a bender to teach me." She said happily.

"Katara, don't put all your hopes in this boy." Kanna warned her.

"But he's special, I can tell" she said positively.

()())(())(()))(())()()))))))))()()()())()(()())()(

Comet was flying high up above the clouds, out of the view of the people down below. Jiro was sitting comfortably in a satchel attached to Comet's saddle; admiring the ruby.

"So where are we heading next, Gaoling? I hear that place has quite a few wealthy people." Jiro asked blowing on the ruby then shining it with his arm.

"We're not going to Gaoling; we're going to the Southern Air Temple." Tyro replied not taking his eyes off the horizon.

Jiro dropped the ruby and poked his head out the satchel, "Why the Southern Air Temple, what's wrong with Gaoling. It has rich people everywhere." Jiro complained, "Not to mention there might be an earthbending teacher there," He added.

Tyro's eyes narrowed, "Why would I be interested in an earthbending teacher."

Jiro sighed, "You know exactly why."

"Well it's never happening." Tyro replied coldly.

"You know you're basically denying your destiny." Jiro stated.

"Yeah, a destiny that I've been stuck with since birth; a destiny I don't want." He replied angrily.

Jiro sighed sadly, "You can try ignore it all you want but you'll never be able to run from It." and with that he slipped back into the satchel.

Tyro looked over his shoulder and watched the flap of the satchel close, he sighed and looked forward. Comet looked up at him and gave a soft moan.

"Oh don't you start." Tyro said in irritation.

())(()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()())()()(

Katara walked up to Sokka, who was bus sharpening his boomerang. "Hey, have you seen Aang?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah I've seen him, that airhead ran after an otter penguin like some maniac." Sokka replied with an irritated tone.

"Okay thanks, I'll go look for him by the otter penguins." She said walking away.

"Well don't bring him anywhere near my warriors; he has already interrupted a very important lesson." Sokka ordered angrily.

Katara turned and raised an eyebrow, "Oh please Sokka, they're not warriors; they are children, they can't even hold a spear." She teased.

Sokka instantly stopped sharpening his boomerang and glared at Katara; Katara just stared back at him and shrugged her shoulders. Sokka shook his head, muttering angrily and returned to sharpening his boomerang. Katara smiled and shook her head, walking away; leaving her brother to sharpen his boomerang.

Katara found Aang running around amongst a huge group of otter penguins; trying to catch one.

"Come on little guy, don't you want to go sledding?" Aang asked an otter penguin as he tried to make a grab for its tail, but instead he ended with his face in the snow.

Katara couldn't help but giggle at Aang as he shook head, trying to get the snow off.

"Having trouble?" she asked helping Aang up.

"Well I almost had that one." Aang said smiling happily.

"Well, I'll help you catch one if you teach me waterbending." Katara offered.

Aang looked at her, "Sure…but there is on tiny little problem, am an airbender not a waterbender." He said, "Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?" he asked.

"No." katara said sadly, "The Fire Nation took all our waterbenders away; including my little sister…"

"You had a little sister; what was her name?" Aang asked.

"Kyra, she was a year younger than me… The Fire Nation took her way when she was four years old because she was a waterbender." Katara told him with a sad expression.

"Wow, she could already waterbend at four years old?!" he asked astonished.

"Yeah, she was pretty good considering she was so young. So now am the last waterbender in the South Pole."

"I'm sorry." He said. He stood there for moment thinking, "Hey, what about the Northern tribe, there are loads of waterbenders up there." Aang suggested.

"Yeah, but it's all the way on the other side of the world." Katara stated hopelessly.

"But you forget I have a flying bison; Appa and I could personally take to the Northern Water tribe." Aang offered happily.

"I don't know Aang." Katara replied unsurely.

"Well you think about it, but meanwhile can you help me catch one of these penguins?" Aang asked excitedly.

Katara laughed, "Okay my young pupil; catching penguins is an ancient and scared art, observe." She said wisely, tossing Aang a small fish. As soon as he caught it a mob of penguins surrounded him.

The two zoomed down a slope, riding on penguins with big smiles on their faces. They cheered in excitement as they entered a long ice tunnel; they slid down the ice, doing loopy loops towards the exit. Aang was the first to come out followed quickly by Katara. They landed onto another hill a slid up and ramp, flying into the air and landing at the bottom of the hill. The penguins came to a stop near an old battered up ship; that had been raised up ice out of the water which was now a giant ice lake.

"Woah." Aang said in awe getting off his penguin, "What is that?" he asked turning to Katara who had just gotten off her penguin.

"It's an old Fire Navy ship "She replied coldly.

Aang stared at it and slowly started moving closer to it, "Aang wait, we're too allowed to go near it." Katara warned. "It could be boogie trapped."

Aang walked up to a pile of snow that led through a big hole in the side of the ship, "Come on Katara am sure there's nothing to be worried about." Aang assured her.

"Okay." Katara said cautiously walking up to the ship.

The two entered through the hole into the ship. The ship was mainly made from metal like all Fire Nation army machines. They walked into the armoury which was filled with all kinds of terrifying weapons.

"This ship was a part of the Fire Nation's first attacks and it's haunted my tribe ever since." Katara said looking around the room.

Aang turned to her with a confused expression. "Why would the Fire Nation attack you?"

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Katara asked in surprise.

"Know what?" he replied in confusion.

"About the war, which the Fire Nation started a hundred years ago."

Aang looked at her even more confused, "But I have friends in the Fire Nation and I haven't seen any sign of a war."

"Aang how long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked, a little worried.

"Um…I don't know, a few days maybe." Aang answered unsurely.

"Aang I think it was more like a hundred years." Katara said, knowing it probably sounded crazy.

"What? That's not possible… I mean do I look like a 112 year old man." Aang replied looking at Katara as if she were insane.

"I know it sounds crazy, but think about it; the war is a hundred years old and you know nothing about it because you were in the ice the entire time." Katara said to him.

Aang fell to the floor, sitting with his back against the wall, "A hundred years." He said in disbelief.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but maybe there is a bright side to all this." Katara said trying to cheer him up.

"Well I did get to meet you." Aang replied cheerfully.

Katara smiled at him and helped him to his feet, "Come on let's get back to the village."

The two walked through the dark corridors, looking for a way out. But Aang got side tracked by a room; he walked through the door looking around the dark room.

"Aang." Katara called walking into the room behind him, "Let's go, this place is starting to get creepy."

Aang looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Katara, am sure there is nothing to worry…" Aang was cut off as he tripped over a thin wire, triggering a boogie trap.

A gate slide down and blocked the door way, Aang and Katara gasped in fear as a whole lot of knobs began to turn and steam began blowing out of the pipes that were running along the walls. Then they heard a bang and the sound of something shooting out of the ship.

"That didn't sound good." Aang said quickly looking around the room for an exit. He spotted a hole at the other end of the room, "Come one I've found a way out of here." He called to Katara, indicating to the hole.

The hole led to the helm of the ship, Aang noticed that there was another hole right above them; leading outside. "Hold on." He said picking Katara up bridal style and used his airbending to propel himself up through the hole and out of the ship.

They looked up as a flare dropped down to the ground, but unfortunately they weren't the only ones watching the flare.

Zuko watched the flare fall to the earth through his telescope; his gaze fell upon the two kids. He watched as Aang held katara in his arms and jump down from the ship using airbending.

"The Avatar." He said narrowing his eyes, "Wake my uncle!" he ordered a soldier, "And tell him…I've found the Avatar."

The guard bowed and run inside.

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it took so long to update life has just been hectic at the moment. I know this chapter was long but I had a lot I need to get done in it. Chapter three is almost complete, I just need to type it and as for Chapter four, I've just started it so I will try update straight after my exams.**

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Aang and Katara ran up a hill back to the village but Aang suddenly stopped running and started to sniff the air.

"What's that awful smell?" aang asked covering his nose.

Katara covered her nose and looked at to see a cloud of thick black smoke moving above a high hill, "it's a Fire Nation ship." she stated full of anger and fear. "Come on we need to get back to the village." katara stated grabbing Aang's wrist and dragging him down the hill towards the village.

Sokka, their Gran Gran and the rest of the village were waiting for them by the entrance to the village.

"What did you do?! Now we're all in danger!" Sokka shouted.

"Well kind of went on the old Fire Nation ship and there was this boogie trap and, well we boogied right into it." katara informed the village.

"Katara you knew going onto that ship was forbidden." her gran gran said disappointed.

"Don't blame Katara, am the one who told her to come with me." Aang confessed.

"This proves that he is nothing but trouble, I suggest he leaves. " Sokka said angrily.

"What you can't just kick him out, you're not the boss around here." katara replied angrily.

"I am, dad left me in charge so I will protect the village from threats like him." Sokka stated.

"Aang is not a threat and you need to stop treating him one!" katara yelled at her brother.

"The Fire Nation is coming here because of him, Katara!" Sokka yelled back. "So am going to do what I think is best for the village...the airhead is banished from our tribe." Sokka declared.

"You can't do that...Gran gran please don't let Sokka do this." katara begged.

"Katara you knew going onto that ship was forbidden, Sokka is right I think it is best the air bender leaves." Gran gran replied seriously.

"Fine then I am banished too!" katara declared grabbing Aang and pulling him towards Appa's. "Come on let's go."

"Where are you going?!" Sokka demanded.

"To find a water bending master; Aang is taking me to the North Pole." katara called back.

Aang just let Katara pull him, with a confused expression; "I am...?" he suddenly smiled slightly, "Great."

"Katara, are you really choose him over your own family?" Sokka questioned.

Katara instantly stopped walking, standing in the middle in between Appa's and her village. Aang looked at her with a sad face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara, I don't want to come in between you and your family. I'll go." Aang said sadly walking towards Appa.

_"_So you're leaving?" katara said watching Aang walk away. "This...this is good bye?" she asked sadly.

"I guess so," aang said sadly, "and thanks for taking me penguin sledding." he added trying to lighten the mood.

"Where you going to go?" katara asked.

"Back to the air temple to look for the airbenders" aang replied. "Wow I haven't cleaned my room in the hundred years...not looking forward to that." Aang added smiling.

He jumped onto Appa's head using airbending; he took hold of the reins and turned to everyone. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"Let's see your bison fly now air head." Sokka mocked crossing his arms.

Aang flicked on the reins, "Come on Appa, yip yip."

But Appa just roared softly and stayed glued to the ground. "Yeah I thought so!" Sokka mocked rudely.

Aang looked down sadly at Katara, who returned the same look. "Come on buddy let's go." Aang said to Appa. Appa turned and walked away into the distance.

Katara watched as Aang and Appa disappeared into the distance. Her gran gran came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara you'll feel better after..." she reassured.

"Are you happy now, there goes my one chance of becoming a waterbender!" katara interrupted her grandmother, stomping back to the village.

...

Tyro was lying with his head on Comet's neck, fast asleep and snoring softly. Jiro was inside the satchel twiddled his thumbs.

"Hey Tyro, are we there yet!" he called impatiently.

No response.

Jiro huffed and started climbing out the satchel. "Oy! Tyro I asked you a question and don't pretend you can't hear me because..." he paused seeing tyro fast asleep. Jiro raised an eyebrow, "unbelievable."

He carefully made his way towards Tyro, taking care not to fall off Comet. He jumped onto Tyro's back and grabbed his hear, "Hey wake up!" he yelled into Tyro's ear.

"Ahh!" Tyro exclaimed in shock and pain, bolting up straight.

"Whoa...watch it!" Jiro shouted almost falling off Comet, but he quickly managed to grab onto the saddle.

"What was that for?" Tyro questioned rubbing his ear.

"You were asleep." Jiro stated.

"So." Tyro said a bit annoyed

"You were asleep when you should be concentrating on what Comet is doing." Jiro answered.

Tyro huffed heavily, "I don't need to concentrate on what he is doing, he is more than capable of flying without me telling him what to do." Tyro said lying his head back down on Comet's neck.

"Really...so then can I ask you a question? Is it just me or those clouds getting closer." Jiro said looking down at the clouds as they got closer.

"What?!" Tyro said sitting back up and looking down, he noticed the clouds getting closer and closer and he could feel the wind get stronger as Comet went down, snoring.

"Comet, Wake up buddy this is now time for sleeping!" Tyro shouted lifting the dragon's eyelid and waving his hand frantically in front of it.

"I told you falling asleep was a bad idea!" Jiro yelled clinging onto comet's saddle.

"Oh shut up Jiro!" Tyro yelled, still trying to wake Comet up as they plummeted to the earth.

...

Sokka was in their hut preparing to fight the Fire Nation soldiers. He put on his warrior uniform and painted his face with black, white and grey paint. The later hanging above his head blew around, signaling the arrival or the Fir Nation. He picked up his club and ran outside the hut. On The Fire Nation ship Prince Zuko was preparing for his encounter with the Avatar. A soldier strapped on his armor and placed his helmet on his head

...

Aang was lying in a hole in a big chunk of ice while Appa lay down below. He held is staff close to him with a sad expression on his face. Appa gave a depressed moan, "I know buddy, I miss her too." Aang agreed laying his head down and looked out onto the sea.

Suddenly a Fire Nation ship came into his view, Aang's eyes widened. "Oh on." he said jumping out the hole with his staff. "Stay here buddy, am coming back." Aang said to Appa flying off with his glider.

...

Sokka was standing on the snow wall that stood between the sea and the village, waiting for the arrival of the Fire Nation. The other villagers went about their daily activities fearing the arrival of the enemy. Suddenly a large dark shape came towards the village, the people all gasped in fear and started hurrying away from the wall but Sokka just stood there, he raised his club into a fighting stance. The ship got closer and closer, breaking the ice laying between the sea and the ice wall Sokka stood on.

"Oh man." he said trembling slightly.

The people quickly started running more away from the wall, some disappeared into their huts. A young boy trip, and a large crack was making its way towards him at a fast pace, Katara quickly ran up to the icing him up and carrying him safety. She turned to see Sokka still standing on the snow wall, not moving.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara yelled at her brother as the ship crashed into the snow wall causing it to collapse. The wall slide down to the ground as the ship ground to a halt, and surprisingly Sokka was still standing.

A burst of steam erupted from the front of the ship,the villagers gasped as the front fell down. Sokka screamed and jumped out if the way just as the door of the ship came down.

Zuko, followed by six soldiers walked down the ramp towards the village, the villagers back away in fear and mothers clutched their children closer to them.

Sokka glared at the prince, gritting his teeth he grabbed his club and charged at Zuko.

Not even bothered by Sokka's attack, Zuko effortlessly kicked the club out of Sokka's hand and kicked him off the ramp into a pile of snow, face first. Zuko continued his March towards the villagers with a determined look on his face. He halted in front of them and frowned, he looked at every single person, silently causing them all to become very nervous.

"Where is he?" Zuko demanded.

The villagers didn't respond, not knowing who he was talking about.

Zuko gritted his teeth and grabbed Kanna from the crowd, "He'd be about this age...master of all the elements!" he said getting irritated.

Still the villagers didn't respond, Zuko pushed Kanna back into the crowd and blast a fire ball over their heads. "I know he is here!" Zuko yelled.

Sokka yelled a battle cry and charged Zuko with his club grasped in both hands. Zuko quickly dodged Sokka and tripped him causing him to tumble to the floor. Zuko blasted a fire ball at Sokka who managed to just kiss getting roasted, he quickly grabbed his boomerang from its pouch on his back and chucked it at Zuko but Zuko dodged it and watched it fly away. He turned back to Sokka and smirked.

"Oh come on." Sokka whined crawling away from Zuko.

Suddenly there was a glimmer behind Zuko and the boomerang came back and hit Zuko on the back of the head and landed next to Sokka. Zuko glared at Sokka angrily, he formed fire knifes and walked up to him.

Suddenly Aang came zooming towards Zuko on an otter penguin and knocked him off his feet into the snow head first, his helmet ending up landing on his butt. Aang came to a halt beside Katara and Sokka and got off the otter penguin.

"Hey guys." He greeted happily.

"Hey Aang," Sokka replied, sounding a bit disappointed that Aang had rescued them.

Aang stood up and turned to Zuko who was already up and in his fighting stance, while his men started to circle Aang. Aang got into a fighting stance, his hands gripping firmly around his staff; his eyes watching the Fire Nation soldiers that were flanking him. He took a deep breath and used his staff to airbend a whole lot of snow at the soldiers, sending them backwards onto the ground. He then slammed his staff to the ground in front of him, sending a wave of snow towards Zuko.

Zuko put his arms in front of his chest and was able to stay upright; he looked up and glared at Aang as the snow slowly melted off his armor.

"Looking for me?" Aang questioned frowning slightly,

Zuko looked at the boy in shock and confusion, "You're the Avatar?!"

The entire village gasped. "No way." Sokka said, shocked that this goofy kid was the Avatar.

Zuko and Aang stared at each other intently and began to circle one another.

"I've spent years preparing for this moment. Training. Meditating. Only to find out you're just a child!" Zuko stated in frustration.

"You're one to talk since you're only a teenager." Aang shot back, relaxing his stance a bit.

Zuko growled and blasted two fire balls at Aang. Aang quickly span his staff around in a circle, stopping the fire balls instantly. But Zuko kept on firing at him and Aang kept on defending himself, but the flames started to get closer and closer to the villagers. Some screamed as the flames came too close for comfort, Aang looked at them with sad eyes. He then looked at Zuko and frowned, as he extinguished a fire ball he threw down his staff.

"I'll go with you, but only if you promise to leave this village alone." Aang bargained.

Zuko nodded in agreement, he signaled for two soldiers to seize Aang, who put up no fight and walked towards the ship.

"Aang, no!" Katara pleaded, breaking out from the crowd.

Aang turned and gave her a reassuring look, "It's alright Katara. I'll be fine." He smiled at her before a soldier roughly pushed him forward.

Katara watched hopelessly as the door to the ship rose up and slammed shut.

…

Tyro was clinging to the front of Comet's saddle for dear life; half flying above Comet, and Jiro was inside of Tyro's jacket almost trembling in fear.

"We're going to die!" Jiro cried dramatically.

If Tyro could roll his eyes he would but it was really hard to make any sort of expression if all the powerful air blasting him in the face. Besides he was also trying to think of a way to wake Comet up before they were all transformed into pancakes.

He was thinking really hard, the clogs in his brain were spinning around uncontrollable but still he could not think of anything. Suddenly a thought came to mind, but he knew Comet wouldn't like it. He let go of the saddle with one hand and using his other arm, pulled himself close to Comet's shoulder. He placed two fingers close to Comet's shoulder and took a deep breath, and a small stream of lightning shocked Comet.

Comet's eyes flew open and he roared in both shock and pain, but he quickly realized what happening. He spread his large wings just as they were about to hit the ground and shot forward. Tyro came down onto to the saddle, squashing Jiro.

Comet managed to stay a flight for a few minutes before crashing into the ground. Tyro flew forward and landed in front of Comet, once again he landed on his stomach; crushing poor Jiro. He groaned and slowly got up onto his feet.

"Woah, that wasn't so bad." He said reaching into his jacket and pulling out Jiro.

Jiro shook his head, "'Wasn't that bad'? 'Wasn't that bad'?" he questioned glaring at Tyro. "We almost became bloody pancakes!" he yelled. "Oh wait I am ALREADY ONE!"

Tyro scrunched up his face in pain "Oww." He complained, dropping Jiro to the ground.

Jiro sat on the floor, blinking in shock. He shook his head and stood up, glaring at Tyro even harder. "Wasn't crushing me enough for you?!" he questioned dramatically.

"Hey you shouted in my ear, and you know my ears are sensitive." Tyro defended himself, "And it wasn't my fault you hid in my jacket." He shot back.

Jiro started grumbling and crossed his arms, "Well it's not my fault I was scared because mister thunder head couldn't stay awake until we got to the Southern Air Temple." He said turning to Comet who was shaking the dirt off himself.

Comet heard Jiro's remark and frowned. He shot a small stream off lightning at Jiro's feet. Jiro screamed and jumped back just in time. "Hey!" he complained.

Tyro burst out laughing but was quickly silenced when a small stream of lighting almost hit his feet, "Woah!" he exclaimed jumping out the way.

Comet laughed at the two, who just glared at him.

…

The people of the Southern water tribe were cleaning up the mess the Fire Nation had left, their facial expressions full of sadness and hopelessness. Katara was standing outside the village at the shore, looking at sadly onto the horizon.

"We have to go after them, Sokka." She said determinedly to her brother who was carrying something behind her. "Aang saved our tribe." She added.

Sokka came up behind her, "Katara i-"

Katara wouldn't listen to him, since she though he was about to argue with her, "Why can't you realize that he is on our side?" she questioned angrily. "I mean I know you don't like Aang but we owe him and-"

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, getting her attention. "Are you going to give me a lecture all day or are you coming with me?"

Katara gasped in excitement, "Sokka!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

She let go of him and gave him a big smile, "Get in, we're going to save your boyfriend." He teased.

Katara frowned in irritation, "He's not my boyfriend."

Sokka shrugged, "Whatever."

"What do you two think you're doing?" an elderly voice said.

The two turned in fright to see their grandma standing behind them, not looking too pleased. They quickly gave her their innocent 'nothing' smiles. Kanna suddenly gave them a warm smile and handed them warm sleeping bags, "You'll need these."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other in confusion, but still accepted the bags.

"It's been so long since I've had hope and you bought it back my little waterbender." She said hugging katara who embraced her grandmother.

Kanna them turned to Sokka, "And as for you my brave warrior…be nice to your sister." She said sternly but with a smile on her face. She hugged him; he blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Yeah okay Gran." He said.

"Aang is the Avatar and the world needs him and he needs you. Your destinies are now intertwined with his." She told them.

Katara though for a minute and turned to the canoe, "There is now way we will be able to catch a warship with this."

Suddenly a familiar roar filled the air and Appa appeared over a hill. "Appa!" Katara exclaimed as she ran towards him.

Sokka sighed, "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't you?"

….

The Fire Nation ship sailed through the path in the ocean that was walled by the icy landscape of the Southern Water Tribe, it was sailing towards the open ocean.

Two soldiers were marching towards the prison cells, Aang had his arms tied behind his back with rope; he looked at both guards, plotting on how to get away. A thought suddenly came to mind, as they reached the prison door Aang took in a deep breath and blew out a gust of air at the soldier in front of him; sending the soldier into the cell door, knocking him out. The second soldier quickly got into a fighting stance and blasted a stream of fire at Aang. Aang dodged the attack and used his legs to airbend the soldier into the ship of the ship, knocking him out. Aang ran down the hallways of the ship, searching for his staff.

He turned a corner into a hallway that was full of soldiers, blocking its path. "Um…you guys haven't seen my staff anywhere have you?" he inquired.

The men didn't answer, they charged at Aang with flaming fists. Aang ran start towards them and did a loopy loop to avoid them. "Guess not!" he yelled.

He ran into a corridor with doors are each side, he looked at the doors hopelessly, "Oh come one." He complained silently.

He ran from door to door, opening each one looking inside the rooms for any sign of his glider…but he was unsuccessful. He ran past an open door, but something caught his eye he skidded back to the door. His staff was resting in the corner of the room, Aang grinned and stepped into the room checking to see if the coast was clear, and it was. He sprinted into the room and grabbed his staff and sprinted back out.

Zuko turned a corner to see his soldiers knocked out cold, he gritted his teeth. He turned and sprinted back around the corner.

Aang ran up a ladder, bursting through the hole into the helm; surprising the helmsman who almost jumped out of his skin. Aang spotted the open door at the front of the helm; he smiled happily and sprinted towards the door with his glider at the ready. But as he leapt off the balcony of the helm Zuko leapt off after him, just managing to grab Aang's ankle.

Aang grunted trying to keep himself in the air but the weight was too much and both fell to the ground, landing on their feet on the metal surface of the ship. Zuko gritted his teeth and ignited his fist, and punched a stream of fire at Aang. Aang yelled in surprise and ducked out of the way in a nick of time as the stream of fire went over his head.

Zuko growled and blasted a series of fire balls at Aang. Aang used his glider and spun it around at lighting speed, fanning the fireballs into nothing. Each blasted was causing Aang to walk closer and closer towards the edge of the ship. He walked right into the railings almost falling into the icy water below.

A roar suddenly echoed through the air. Aang looked up to see his fury buddy flying towards him with Katara and Sokka in his saddle. Aang smiled up at them.

Zuko blasted another fireball at Aang. Unfortunately Aang didn't manage to stop it; his glider was knocked out of his hand and landed on the metal floor of the ship. Taking advantage of the situation, Zuko kicked a powerful stream of fire at Aang, knocking him over board into the icy water.

"Aang!" Katara screamed in horror, watching Aang sink.

Zuko smirked triumphantly as he turned away from the railing.

Suddenly Aang burst out the water, using waterbending. His eyes and tattoos were glowing and he had an angry look on his face. Zuko watched in shock as Aang landed on the ship and sent an enormous stream of water at Zuko and his men knocking them all off the deck of the ship.

Sokka and Katara looked down on the ship in awe and disbelief, "Wow, now that was waterbending." Sokka exclaimed as Appa landed on the warship.

Aang's tattoos faded and his knees buckled beneath him causing him to fall to the hard metal floor of the ship's deck. Katara quickly got off Appa and ran up to Aang; she knelt next to him and pulled him up onto his knees.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked.

Aang looked up Katara slowly; his body was drained from being in the avatar state. "Katara…Sokka, you guys came." He said quietly.

Katara smiled, "Of course, you didn't think we would let the Fire Nation get away with you."

Aang smiled weakly.

"Come on lets go, you can have your reunion once we are far away from here." Sokka said in a commanding and urgent tone.

"Okay mister bossy pants." Katara said rolling her eyes. She helped Aang up onto his feet and started towards Appa.

"Wait my staff." Aang said weakly, stopping Katara in her tracks.

"I'll get it." Sokka said running over to the staff which was lying rather a bit too close to the edge of the ship, almost half way off the deck of the ship.

Katara managed to get Aang up onto Appa but just has she was about to get on Appa herself, a fire ball zoomed past her head so close she could feel the heat radiating off it. Zuko stood across from her in a fighting stance with an angry expression on his face.

Katara frowned and got into a fighting stance, she bent the water lying on the deck of the ship and directed it towards Zuko but instead it went the other way and froze Sokka's feet to the ground.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko smirked, "Not much of a master are you, peasant." He mocked, firing another stream of fire towards Katara.

She quickly dodged the attack, she turned her back to Zuko; which probably wasn't such a good idea, and repeated her last move. And as she hoped the ice froze Zuko to the floor just has he was about attack again.

Katara smirked seeing her handy work, "Come on Sokka let's go!" She shouted climbing onto Appa.

Sokka was madly chipping away at the ice, "What did I ever do to deserve this." He mumbled under his breath. He finally managed to free himself and sprinted towards Appa. "Come on let's go, yip yip." He said frantically.

Appa flew up into the air and away from the war ship. Zuko watched the bison fly away, he growled in frustration. "Shot them down!" he ordered his remaining soldiers.

The soldiers obeyed and shot a huge fire ball at Appa. Sokka and Katara gasped, seeing the giant ball of fire coming straight towards them. Aang, quick as lightning grabbed his staff and used it to great a powerful gust of air that redirected the fire ball into a glacier causing an avalanche which covered the whole front of the ship, trapping it beneath a mountain of snow.

Zuko watched them fly away out of his sight; he sighed and hung his head. He had underestimated the Avatar and now he no longer had him in custody. Iroh walked out onto the deck, he gave a big yawn and stretched. "Ahh, that was a good rest." He said cheerfully, he looked around at the devastation in front of him. "What happened here?" he asked, a little confused.

Zuko growled, "You're telling me you slept through that."

Iroh shrugged. "And why are covered in ice nephew?" he asked curiously.

Zuko huffed and steam came out through his nostrils. "Just help me get out of here."

**Okay I am a terrible person. So sorry about the long wait, life was a bit busy and I kept getting distracted.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

"Wow, Aang! The Southern air temple is beautiful!" Katara exclaimed, leaning out the saddle behind Aang.

Aang looked back at her and smiled. "I told you it was."

Katara looked down at him, returning the smile. Sokka was busying in the back, not caring about how beautiful the temple looked. He was more focused in finding something to eat.

"Hey has anyone seen my seal jerky!" he shouted, rummaging through a sack.

Aang's eyes widened, "Um, were it in a small brown sack?" he asked nervously.

Sokka looked up from the sack. "Yes." he replied, not liking where this was going. "What did you do with it?" he added

"Um, well. I kind of...might have used it as fire wood." Aang chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Sokka's mouth fell to the ground and his eyes widened. "You what?!" he exclaimed. He then fainted onto his back in shock.

Katara rolled her eyes, sometimes her brother was an idiot...while maybe all the time.

Suddenly a roared that sounded like thunder echoed from the temple. Sokka immediately bolted up right. "What the heck was that!" he yelled.

"I don't know." Aang replied, squinting at the temple. "Let's go find out."

He flicked Appa's reins and Appa flew faster towards the temple.

...

"Comet would you please shut up!" Tyro complained blocking his ears. Jiro was sitting on Tyro's shoulder also blocking his ears.

Comet didn't listen he just carried on having his tantrum. His powerful roar was extremely loud and it made it worse when he was standing right next to Tyro.

"I know you hungry, but roaring in my ear is not going to fill your stomach!" Tyro shouted over Comet's roar.

Comet stopped roaring and looked at Tyro with big eyes. He licked his lips hungrily. Tyro sighed, "That's not going to fill your stomach either."

Comet snorted and turned away from Tyro in a huff. Tyro rolled his eyes, "Neither will sulking." he said turning away from Comet. "But at least you're quiet" he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly Tyro heard a distant roar. He looked around in confusion; he had never heard a roar like that before.

"What the hell was that?" he asked under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jiro yelled still blocking his ears.

Tyro scrunched up his face in pain as Jiro yelled in his ear. He grabbed Jiro and put him down on a rock next to him.

The noise came again, but this time it was closer. Tyro narrowed his eyes and stared into the cloudy horizon trying to see what was making the noise. A black shape came into view; it looked like a blob with horns sticking out.

"What on earth is that?" he said staring at the shape as it flew the clouds.

Jiro looked up at the shape, "No idea and I don't want to find out." he said jumping of the rock and scampering away.

Tyro watched Jiro run off, he shook his head. "Wimp."

He turned back to the horizon to find that the shape turned out to be a large bison creature flying towards the temple.

"What the hell is that?" he thought to himself.

"Tyro!" Jiro yelled, peering around the corner.

"What?!" Tyro yelled back, still looking at the bison creature flying towards him.

"Get your butt over here." Jiro ordered.

Tyro rolled his eyes and followed Jiro around the corner, followed by Comet.

Appa landed in a small court yard that was over grown with weeds and bushes due to its year of abandonment. Aang leapt off Appa, using his airbending to softly land on the ground. Sokka was slowly climbing out the saddle, looking warily at the hard ground below.

"Come on slow poke." Katara said pushing him out the saddle.

Sokka screamed as he fell to the ground, he hit the floor with a thud. He pain and discomfort as his body felt like it had just been shattered. Katara climbed down from the saddle and landed next to her brother who was lying in a heap.

"Come on guys." Aang shouted in delight running off.

"Right behind you!" Katara called running after him, leaving Sokka on the floor.

"Hey, guys! Aren't you forgetting something?" Sokka yelled from the floor.

No response.

Sokka huffed and staggered to his feet, dusting off the dirt on his clothes. "Honestly those two just don't have any respect." he mumbled to himself, stomping after the pair.

Tyro peered around the corner, studying Sokka. "Water tribe." he said softly.

Jiro peered around the corner, "Yep definitely a southerner, you can tell by the clothing." He commented.

Tyro looked back at Appa, "You've got to be kidding me, a flying bison. I thought those things were extinct." he stated staring at it in disbelief.

"Well it was believed that Storm dragons were extinct and as we both know Comet is very much alive." Jiro said pointing back at Comet, who was lying on his back with his tongue hanging out his mouth "Although, he may not be alive for very long if you don't feed him." he added.

"He is just being a drama queen." Tyro sighed.

"He hasn't been fed for a day." Jiro said bluntly.

Tyro rolled his eyes, "I'll find something later, now I want to find out who those people are." he said.

Jiro shrugged, "Okay fine let's go spy." he said clinging onto Tyro's jacket as he silently slunk off after the trio, leaving Comet.

Comet noticed the other two had left; he rolled over and looked around frantically. He gave a soft roar, upset that they had just left him. He dashed off but in the direction of Appa.

...

"I want the repairs made quickly; I don't want to risk losing his trail." Zuko ordered his uncle as the two walked down the ramp of their ship at a Fire Nation port.

"Do you mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked.

"Don't mention his name here, if anyone learns the truth that he is alive every firebender and bounty hunter will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko said quietly in a stern voice.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" a voice asked.

Zuko and his uncle turned to see a man with side burns wearing a Fire nation navy uniform walking up to them. Zuko frowned, "Captain Zhao." He said coldly.

Zhao smirked, "Its commander now." He said smugly. "General Iroh, it's an honour." He said bowing slightly.

Iroh bowed back, "Retired general." He corrected.

"What brings the Fire lord's brother and son to my harbor?" he questioned.

"Our ship is need of some repair." Zuko replied indicating back to their broken down ship.

Zhao looked upon their ship in curiosity, "That's quite a bit of damage; tell me how did that happen exactly?"

Zuko and Iroh gave each other a nervous look, "Well, umm…we crashed." Iroh said sheepishly.

"Really?" Zhao said, unconvinced.

"Yes, right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko quickly finished.

"My, my. You must fill me in on all the thrilling details. Would you care to join me for a drink?" Zhao offered leaning closer to Zuko.

"Thank you, but we have to get going." Zuko said walking away.

Iroh stopped his nephew, "Zuko show Commander Zhao your respect." He instructed. He turned to Zhao, We would be honored Commander."

"Do you have any Jasmine tea, it's my favourite?" Iroh asked politely.

"Of course, right this way." Zhao said leading the pair to his tent.

Zuko clenched his fist and threw a stream of fire to the ground in frustration.

….

"So where does a guy get anything to eat around here." Sokka whined.

"You are one of the first outsiders to EVER visit an airbender temple and all you can think of his food?!" Katara said, a little embarrassed by her brother.

"Hey I am just a simple guy with simple needs, okay." Sokka replied defensively.

The trio walked around a corner to find a funny looking structure, it contained thirty or more poles that had been hammered into the ground in the shape of a rectangle with to poles on either side with squares on top of them.

"What it that?" Katara asked curiously.

"It's just a bunched of poles sticking out of the ground." Sokka said in an uninterested tone.

Katara turned to him and gave him an annoyed glare.

"That's where my friends and I would play airball." Aang replied happily. "And up there is where the bison would sleep." He added pointing to a honeycomb structure that lay up against the mountain side just below the temple and just above where they were standing. Aang sighed sadly, looking around the deserted temple.

"Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"This place used to full of monks, lemurs and bison but now there is just a bunch of weeds. Everything has changed so much."

Katara looked over to Sokka and nodded her head towards Aang. Sokka looked at Katara then at Aang, then back to Katara. "Oh alright." He whispered softly back to her. "So this airball game, how do you play?" he asked.

Aang looked back at Sokka and smirked playfully.

Aang and Sokka faced one another both balancing on balls on either side of the field of poles. Aang held a ball in his hand, using airbending to make it float and spin while Sokka took a stance and got ready for the attack. Aang threw the ball up the used his airbending to blasted it towards Sokka, the ball bounced off the balls so fast that Sokka was having a tough time trying to keep track of the ball's movements until it was too late…the ball slammed into Sokka pushing him threw the rotating gate.

Aang gave a yell of delight, "Another point for me!"

Sokka got up and dusted the snow off his clothes, "I'm done, trying to make him feel better his hurting my ego." He said sadly not liking the fact that he was losing. Something caught Sokka's gaze, a rusted Fire Nation helmet.

"Katara…" He called quietly to his sister. "Look at this." He continued pointing at the helmet.

Katara's eyes widened. "They were here." She said quietly in disbelief.

"We need to tell Aang." Sokka suggested in a serious tone.

Katara looked over to Aang with sympathetic look, "No." she answered.

Sokka gave her a confused look. "Katara?"

Katara sighed, "If Aang finds out they invaded his home he will be devastated."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "You do realize trying to hide this from him is not going to end well." He pointed out.

Katara looked at Aang who was now running up to the pair with an excited look on his face. "I know…but I'm still going to try." She added as she bent a pile of snow over the helmet.

"Come on Sokka; get back up on your post." Aang said excitedly with a huge grin on his face.

"Ah, no thanks Aang I think my ego has had enough air ball for today." Sokka answered sadly.

Aang shrugged, "Okay, more time to sight see." He said, not too bothered by Sokka's reluctance to continue playing. Aang ran off back towards the main temple leaving the siblings in his dust.

"He does realize we can't keep up with him when he runs like the wind." Sokka said watching Aang's dust cloud settling. He then turned to Katara, waiting for her reply.

Katara shrugged.

Suddenly a dust cloud appeared around the corner and when it settled there was Aang. "Come on guys." He said excitedly.

"Ah Aang, maybe you should slow down a bit. Sokka and I can't exactly run had fast as you." Katara said, smiling at him.

Aang looked at them sheepishly, "Hehe, sorry." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

The group headed back up to the main temple at a much slower pace, unaware of Tyro observing them.

"That kid is an airbender." Jiro observed from his post on Tyro's shoulder.

Tyro turned to the little dragon, "No, really." he said sarcastically.

Jiro shot him a look, "I will ignore that because I have something more important to argue with you about." He said seriously.

Tyro didn't need any further explanation; he knew exactly what Jiro was referring to. "No way." He answered bluntly.

Jiro huffed, "What is with you and not wanting to do something you were destined to do. I mean I don't think any of your ancestors were as stubborn as you." Jiro argued. "What's the problem?" he insisted.

Tyro turned his attention back to the group, "I just don't like the idea of being some guard dog for an Avatar." He lied.

Jiro raised an eyebrow, "It's more than that isn't it." He speculated.

Tyro sighed heavily, recalling memories he wanted to stay buried.

Jiro saw his facial expression, "Like I said it's who you are, you can't exactly deny it." He said sadly.

"Watch me." Tyro said stubbornly, standing up.

Unknown to Tyro two figures were watching him from a distance, a look of unfriendly intent on their faces.

"You smell what I smell?" the smaller of the two figures asked his companion.

The bigger of the two grunted in agreement, "We have ourselves a trespassing rogue." He snarled.

The smaller figure grinned in anticipation, "Haven't had a good fight in thirty years, not since we took on that earth kingdom pack."

The bigger one smirked, "Yeah that was a good fight." He agreed. "I don't think little runt will be much of a fight though." He said doubtfully.

The smaller one shrugged, "Still it will be someone to kill."

…

"By years end, Ba Sing Sa will be under our control and the Fire Nation will finally be victorious." Zhao explained to Zuko as he looked upon a giant atlas of the world, a smirk on his face from the thought of the Fire Nation being victorious and ruling the world.

Zuko did not look so convinced, "If my father thinks conquering the Earth Kingdom capital will make the rest of the world bow down to him then he is a fool." He stated bluntly.

Zhao sat down in a seat next to Zuko. "Well I can see three years at sea have not improved your manners, Prince Zuko." He commented. "So how is hunting down the Avatar going?" Zhao inquired mockingly.

Zuko gave Zhao a suspicious look, "We haven't found him…yet." He answered.

Zhao scoffed, "Did you honestly except to. The Avatar died a hundred years ago."

Zuko looked down at his feet, not responding to Zhao's statement. Zhao noticed Zuko's reaction and started to grow suspicious as to what exactly the young prince was hiding. "Unless…you found some evidence that suggests the Avatar is alive."

Zuko glared at the commander. "No."

Zhao was unconvinced, "Prince Zuko." He said standing up. "The Avatar is the only one who can stop us, if you have an ounce of loyalty to your nation left you will tell me what you found." He ordered bending down closer to Zuko in an intimidating manner.

"We haven't found anything." Zuko answered stubbornly. "Like you said the avatar has been dead for a hundred years."

Zhao narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the prince, trying to determine whether or no he was lying to him or not.

Zuko picked up on Zhao studying him and quickly stood up. "No if you will excuse us Commander but me and my uncle will be leaving. Come on uncle." He said beckoning his uncle who was enjoying his cup of tea. But as he got to the door of the tent he was stopped by a couple of Zhao's soldiers.

"Commander Zhao, we question Prince Zuko's crew as you instructed. They confirm the Prince had the Avatar in custody but then let him escape." One soldier reported.

Zhao smirked triumphantly. "It would seem the Avatar has come back to life, my young Prince. Now tell me how was your ship really damaged." He inquired.

Zuko sighed and turned to Zhao, seeing Zhao's triumphant expression caused Zuko's blood to boil. But with much internal restraint he was able to keep a level head and he reluctantly told the Commander of his failed attempt to capture the Avatar who was just a little kid.

Zhao couldn't help smirking as he heard of how the Fire Lord's son had managed to lose to a twelve year old child. "So what you are telling me that both you and your men were bested by a little boy, how pathetic Prince Zuko."

Zuko growled. "I underestimated him, but that will not happen again."

Zhao scoffed. "Again? And what makes you think I will allow you to continue with this task. It is clear that it is clearly too complicated and difficult for a teenage boy to handle." Zhao said mockingly. "The task of capturing the Avatar will now be mine, so why don't you go off and find some Earth Kingdom village to settle down in. who knows perhaps you'll find yourself some peasant wife."

Zuko's jaw clenched as he hammered his fists done on the arms of the chair and shot up onto his feet and glared angrily at Zhao. "I have been hunting the Avatar for two years and I refuse to let someone like you get in my way when I am so close to getting my honour back and my rightful place as the heir to the Fire Nation!" he shouted.

Zhao moved back from the fiery prince and chuckled softly. "Please you think capturing the Avatar will make your father change how he feels about you." He questioned mockingly. "I mean…if he really cared for you he would have let you return a long time ago. But really in his eyes, you are a weak, a failure and a disgrace."

"That's not true." Zuko snapped, refusing to believe what Zhao said.

Zhao scoffed, "You have the scar to prove it."

That really hit a nerve. "Maybe I should give you one!" he threatened.

Zhao leaned in closer, "Is that a challenge?" he questioned harshly.

Zuko didn't answer, but the look on his face was more than an answer for the commander.

Zhao straightened himself up, "Very well an Akni kai it is." he declared smugly, "See you in the training yard at sunset my prince." he said in a mocking tone.

"Sunset it is." Zuko growled before storming out the tent.

Iroh watched his nephew leave and shock his head. He placed his tea cup down and followed his fiery nephew.

This was probably not going to end well.

**Hey guys. Sorry about the seriously late update; trying to juggle writing and high school isn't exactly a walk in a park.**


End file.
